


Working Out

by kittykaty



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 18:52:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10996884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittykaty/pseuds/kittykaty
Summary: Going to the gym together with Sho and Jun wasn't the best idea Aiba had ever had... or was it?





	Working Out

**Author's Note:**

> This was written during my "threesomes are so fun to write" - phase :)  
> It's simple PWP, but I hope you enjoy it anyway!

Aiba bit his lips in order to stay quiet. Sweat was running down his body. Every single muscle of is body was hurting like hell. He looked at Jun at his right. Why did this guy looked that relaxed?! He wasn't used to work out in the gym as well. Sure, Aiba could also see sweat running down his body – starting at his neck, over Jun's well-formed shoulders, going over to his slightly muscular chest, around his belly button and ending somewhere under his trousers. Why did he had to take off his shirt? Aiba had to admit that it was really distracting him seeing Jun's half-naked body covered in sweat.

“Aiba-chan. Are you still alright? You look a bit dizzy!”, Jun asked him. Aiba snapped out of his daydreaming and tried to smile at Jun. “I'm perfectly fine”, he managed to say between his heavy breath. Jun nodded and continued with his sit-ups. “We can stop for today, if you want”, Sho offered. Aiba turned his head left, just to see Sho, who was training his arm muscles on a weird machine. Although he had been doing this for five minutes now he absolutely didn't look exhausted. He was still smiling his perfect smile at Aiba. “I still can go for some time”, Aiba said, more trying to convince himself than Sho. Sho nodded and stopped working out. Then he got rid of his shirt too. Aiba nearly stopped running. Why did he had to take off his shirt too??? It was already hard enough for him to watch Jun working out with his half-naked body. Of course, Aiba had seen both of them before without clothes. So he knew their bodies perfectly well. But seeing them covered in sweat, their muscles moving under their soft-looking skin was something that was affecting him a lot. He was now watching Sho who was still working on his arm muscles. Aiba had always admired Sho's muscular body. Sometimes he had asked Sho if he would allow him to touch them and of course Sho had let him. They felt hard under the smooth skin and Aiba had liked it a lot. He had wondered about how it would feel to be held by those strong arms. It must be a very soft feeling, but he was sure that he would also feel protected. Sho was now sitting with his back towards Aiba so that he could see his muscles working. He really loves Sho's chest and abs, but what he liked the most were the muscles on Sho's shoulders and back. He loved it when Sho was looking out of the window of their dressing room, wearing nothing but trousers and the daylight was shining around his body. He could look at him for the whole day then. And now he had the perfect view on his perfect body. How would it feel to touch it...or to kiss it? Would Sho like it to be caressed on his nape?

On his right Jun stretched like a cat. Due to this his trousers moved down a bit so that Aiba could see his boxers. Could he stop that? Though, actually, Aiba wished the boxers would have moved down a bit too. But even if they didn't Jun looked incredibly sexy right now. “Ne, guys, let's stop for today!”, he could hear Jun saying. Jun took his towel and started to take off the sweat from his chest. Aiba could see Jun's nipples getting hard. Was he that sensitive that they just got hard just from the touch of a towel? How would it be then if somebody (and with somebody Aiba was totally referring to himself) would lick it or even nibble on it...

“Aiba-chan, I also think we should stop now!”, Sho brought him back to reality. He had stopped with his exercises as well and was looking at him. Aiba realized that he was still running. He stopped the machine and looked at Sho again. He was combing through his hair, which was slightly wet from his sweat, so that it was standing in all directions now. But Aiba liked it this way very much. He looked at Sho's long fingers. How would they feel like if they would run over his body? Aiba pulled himself together. It was not good thinking about that, because something had started to move between his legs and they still had to shower. What would the other two think about him when they would see him having a proud erection while showering with them?! And how should he explain it? The best thing was to get the showering done as fast as possible.

“Okay, let's go!”, he said without looking at the two and stormed towards the showers. Jun and Sho followed him slowly. When the two arrived Aiba was already under the shower. His plan was to shower as fast as possible to not have to spent so much time together with Jun and Sho over there. Both took a shower which was opposite to Aiba's. Aiba was standing with his back turned towards the other two to not have to watch them totally naked. Sho and Jun were chatting, while Aiba tried his best to finish showering. He really managed to finish before the other two did and wanted to get his towel. Therefore he had to turn around. As soon as he did his gaze fell upon Sho's muscular back since he was also facing the wall. He was washing the foam from his skin. So Aiba could see the little bubbles along with the water running down from the shoulders, over his spin, down to his butt...his perfect butt. It was small and tiny, but perfectly round and cute. It would perfectly fit into his hands. Aiba's eyes wandered over to Jun, who was way behind Sho, since he just had started to put the soap on his body. He was putting the shower gel on his back now, moving from his hips down over his buttocks. Jun's butt was completely different from Sho's, but not less sexy. It was bigger and also perfectly round in shape. It was perfect to grab while kissing. He would press Jun onto his own body, while having his hands on his butt. Does he liked to be touched there? Nino had tried it once, but Jun had gotten super mad at him. That's why Nino was just grabbing Ohno's butt now. But maybe Jun liked to be touched there while he was being kissed gently? Although Aiba couldn't see them right now he had a clear image of Jun's full lips in his mind. They looked so soft – just as if they were made to be kissed. While dreaming about Jun's lips Aiba's eyes wandered back to Sho, who was, as he just realized, staring at him.

“Aiba-chan, are you finished? You're standing under the water, staring into the air for some minutes now...” Sho smiled at him. This was definitely too much for Aiba and his member. Seeing Sho's lips in that perfect shaped smile while being completely naked was just too hot. Aiba could clearly feel the heat shooting into his lap causing his member to start enlarging.

Aiba turned around quickly. “No, I'm not done yet...”, he screamed, already thinking of a way to cool him (and his member) down. “I'm leaving first then”, he could hear Sho saying and nodded. Maybe the shock of the cold water will do it. So Aiba turned on the cold water and went under it. “Uwa~~!” He immediately jumped back. It was ice-cold. “Aiba-chan, are you alright?”, Jun asked him. “Yeah, I am. I accidentally turned on the cold water...”, Aiba tried to explain himself while avoiding to look at Jun. Jun smiled at Aiba's back. “I'm leaving too!” “Sure, I'm coming soon”, Aiba managed to say while trying to turn off the cold water without being splashed by it again. Aiba took a deep breath when Jun had finally left the bathroom. The shock of the cold water had really helped to cool him down. He just had to avoid watching Jun, otherwise it would have started again. Aiba finally managed to turn off the water. He went to get his towel and started to dry himself. He was doing it very slow, because he wanted to go to the dressing room when Sho and Jun were already dressed, because he wasn't sure how much naked Jun and Sho he could take. When he was sure that he had dried the last water drop on his body, he put the towel around his hips to hide his member for Jun's and Sho's eyes. He wasn't sure how he would react when he'd see the two again. Though they might be dressed by now he clearly had the image of their naked bodies in his mind. He put his smaller towel around his neck to avoid the drops from his hair from running down his back and walked towards the dressing room. He was still in thoughts, so he didn't saw Sho and Jun until he was standing directly in front of them. He lifted his gaze and moved one step backwards in shock. With widened eyes he watched the scene in front of him.

Sho was leaning against the locker, holding Jun by his butt, kissing him deeply. Jun was already playing with Sho's nipples which had gone hard because of this treatment. Jun moved his fingers softly around Sho's nipples. He was following the darker skin in circles. Then he suddenly moved to the middle and rolled it between his fingers. Sho started to make little sounds of pleasure. He was nibbling on Jun's upper lip by now. Aiba could see Sho taking Jun's round lips between his own, sucking on them greedily. At the same time he was massaging Jun's buttocks which were still covered by the towel around his hips. Though Aiba was watching them since a few minutes by now the two did not seem as if they were going to stop soon. Aiba was sure they had noticed him. But why did they went on? He didn't know what to do. Should he go away? Both did not seem to be disturbed by him watching them and had to admit that it was alluring to watch these two kissing and caressing each others bodies. Sho was holding Jun exactly the way he had imagined it by himself some minutes before and Jun obviously seemed to like it a lot. His hands were now travelling over Sho's whole body – from the chest downwards to his navel and up again. Aiba could see goosebumps appearing on Sho's body which led him to the conclusion that Jun's touches were light and soft, which seemed to arise Sho's tension a lot...well, not only Sho's tension, to be honest. Aiba could also feel a soft tingle on his skin. His body was longing for Jun's touches as well and his lips were burning, waiting for Sho's kisses. The longer he watched, the more he wanted to be involved.

Suddenly, Jun broke the kiss and turned towards Aiba. His eyes were dark and his gaze was so intensive that Aiba's member enlarged a bit. Aiba was sure he could see fire burning in Jun's eyes. Then also Sho turned towards him. He had the same lustful gaze as Jun which was causing a strong tingling in Aiba's stomach. He was not sure what was following. Most probably the two would scold him and tell him to leave, so that they could continue. So he looked at the two with his big eyes, waiting for their reaction.

To his surprise, none of the two said something, but Jun was moving away from Sho, coming towards him. Now Aiba was sure that Jun would sent him away. He lowered his eyes, ready for Jun's scolding. But instead of saying something Jun was grabbing Aiba's wrists and dragged him towards Sho. Aiba wasn't sure about what was going on. Jun pushed him against Sho. He could feel his hard, warm chest clearly at his back. Sho put his arms around Aiba's hips while Jun let go of his wrists. He pressed his body against Aiba's and brushed some wet hair out of Aiba's face. Jun looked into Aiba's eyes. His eyes were still filled with lust, but Aiba could also see Jun's kindness being reflected in them. Then Jun's face moved closer. Aiba closed his eyes and could feel Jun's warm lips on his own some seconds later. He felt every muscle vibrating on his body just because of the touch of Jun's lips. Jun opened his lips a bit and Aiba followed. Jun's taste filled his mouth. It was a tart, though slightly sweet taste. Suddenly he could feel Jun's tongue entering his mouth softly. Jun searched for Aiba's tongue and when he found it he started to tease him. Jun touched the tip of Aiba's tongue and started to lick around it. But when Aiba tried to play with Jun's tongue too, he immediately took it out of Aiba's reach and nibbled on Aiba's lips instead. Then Jun entered his mouth again and moved his tongue around Aiba's. He made little circles around the tip. Then he let the ragged part of his tongue run over the sides of Aiba's. But everytime Aiba wanted to touch Jun's tongue with his own, Jun took his back. So after a while Aiba decided to leave Jun in the lead. But there was something else he really wanted to do. He put his arms around Jun's hips. Then he travelled downwards with his hands until he had reached Jun's butt. He pressed his hands on the round buttocks and pressed Jun closer to himself. He could feel Jun's member being pressed against his stomach. It was already slightly hard. Jun also seemed to enjoy this, which send little shoots of happiness though Aiba's body. He really wanted Jun to have fun as well. So he started to press Jun's body against his own rhythmically, still having his hands on Jun's buttocks. Jun broke the kiss due to this sudden movement and sighed soundly. Then he took Aiba's upper lip between his own and sucked on it hard. Meanwhile Aiba could feel Jun's member getting hard and Jun started to breath heavily, still sucking on Aiba's lips, which were burning, because of it.

Suddenly Aiba could feel Sho's fingers travelling upwards his body till they reached his nipples. Aiba shivered when Sho started to follow the round shape of his nipples with his fingers. After a while he took them between his thumb and index finger and started to roll them. Aiba opened his mouth to moan, which caused Jun to stop sucking on his lips. So he went down to Aiba's neck. He licked the white skin softly, letting his tongue run in circles over it. Then he passed on to kiss every spot on Aiba's neck. Suddenly Aiba felt his nipples being squeezed very hard. The pain run through his body but turned quickly into an excitement Aiba had never felt before. Actually he wanted Sho to do it again. As if the other one had heard his wish, Sho pierced his nails into Aiba's hard nipples. Aiba screamed half in pain, half in pleasure. His member meanwhile has gotten really hard and he could also feel Jun's hard member next to his own. Sho was still mistreating his nipples and Jun had started to suck on his neck forcefully. Aiba pressed his hands harder onto Jun's butt, but still couldn't feel Jun's member the way he wanted. The towel was in the way. He grabbed it and pulled it off. Jun stopped sucking on his neck, but smiled then and pressed himself nearer to Aiba's hips and went on kissing, licking and sucking on Aiba's soft skin. Sho in the meantime had let go of Aiba's nipples and was now laying his hands on Jun's butt as well – his hands on Aiba's. Sho started to move his hips rhythmically back and forth. Aiba's and Jun's hips were being pressed together and everytime their hard members touched each other. Aiba could also feel Sho's member at his back now. It was also getting hard. “Shoooo...”, he could hear Jun mumbling against his skin. Jun's body felt very hot against his own and he was breathing heavily.

“Jun, suck Aiba's dick!”, Sho said suddenly with a husky voice. Aiba thought that he was dreaming. Sho couldn't really have said this, though Aiba appreciated this idea very much. The feeling of Jun's round lips around his member would be alluring. But he just couldn't imagine that Jun would follow such an order. Jun stopped caressing Aiba's neck and looked into his eyes. Aiba's big eyes looked unsure into his own. Jun smirked and got down on his knees. He could hear Aiba taking a sharp breath when he had realized that Jun was really following Sho's order.

Jun's mouth started to water. He really wanted to taste Aiba. Sho in the meantime had loosened the towel around Aiba's hips and had gotten rid of it. Aiba's proud erection was now directly in front of Jun's face. Jun licked his lips and looked up to Aiba, who was still looking at him with his incredibly big eyes. Then Sho's head appeared next to Aiba's. Sho looked at Jun. He also licked his lips. Then Sho started to kiss the side of Aiba's neck. Aiba bent his head and offered Sho even more skin to kiss. Aiba had closed his eyes, but Sho was still watching him closely. So Jun opened his mouth and stuck his tongue out. He placed it on Aiba's tip and tasted the little drops of pre-cum. Then he moved his tongue in circles around it. Aiba above him started to moan softly. And also Sho started to sigh. Jun knew that Sho loved to watch when he was giving him a blowjob. So he also liked to watch him teasing Aiba's cock. That's why Jun decided to slow down his movements, so that Sho could clearly see what he was doing and to tease Aiba a little bit more. He licked down Aiba's whole length. Then he arrived at Aiba's already hardened balls. He licked over the round shape and pressed them a little with his tongue against Aiba's member. Now both, Aiba and Sho, were moaning above him. Jun rolled Aiba's balls with his tongue. Then suddenly he took one into his mouth pressing it against his palate. Feeling his balls being squeezed like that made Aiba moan loudly. And additionally to the teasing in his crotch, his neck was being caressed by Sho's tongue as well. His whole body was shaking in pleasure. Jun was still concentrating on his balls. Aiba loved the way Jun was doing it. He loved the attention he was giving to them.

“Ahh!” Sho had just bitten his neck softly and moved his tongue to the back of his neck now. Meanwhile Jun has licked his way up to Aiba's shiny tip again. He pressed his soft lips against the tip and slowly opened them to let Aiba's member slide in. He took the whole length in. Then suddenly he felt a hand at the back of his head. Jun lifted his gaze. It was not Aiba, because his hands were hanging lifelessly down as if he had no power to move them anymore. So it was Sho. The grip at his head tightened to held him into place. Jun's mouth was still completely stuffed with Aiba's dick. Then Jun felt him being pushed in even more. He was so surprised that he wanted to move backwards, but Sho was still holding him in place. He looked up again just to see Aiba's widened eyes starring at him. He looked as surprised as he was by himself. Then Aiba's cock was being pushed into his mouth again. Jun nearly chocked. Sho was moving his hips and with Aiba being pressed against his body he moved his hips too. So actually it was Sho fucking him into his mouth. Again Aiba's cock was being pushed into his mouth deeply. It was really big and Jun had problems to breath properly. Sho was pushing Aiba into his mouth mercilessly by now. Aiba above him moaned loudly. “Shoo...Juuun...” He was screaming both of their names after each other. His voice was dark and husky. After a while Sho loosened his grip and Jun moved back trying to catch his breath. Then he placed a kiss on Aiba's dripping tip and stood up. He leaned forward, but was not kissing Aiba. He pressed his body hard against Aiba's in order to reach Sho, who gladly accepted the kiss. Sho kissed Jun hungrily. The taste of Aiba floated into his mouth mixed with Jun's very own taste. Jun was sucking on his lips greedily and Sho felt his member being pressed between Aiba's buttocks, since Jun was pushing Aiba against him. Suddenly pain run through his lip. Jun had bitten him. This was probably the revenge for the blowjob just now. Sho had never done this before to Jun. He had always let him have the way he wanted. So just now had been something new for the very proud Jun. But when he looked into his lovers eyes he could see pure lust in them, so Jun seemed not to have so much against all that. Sho's member was being pressed by Aiba's butt. He really couldn't stand this any longer. He wanted to be inside him. “Jun, turn around!”, he ordered. Again Aiba was shocked about the harsh voice. He had never imagined that the always gentle Sho could act like this. And also that Jun followed his order surprised him. Jun was pressing his but against Aiba's lap. His hard member was being pressed between Jun's buttocks. Aiba knew what was coming, but he had no idea how to do this. He had never done anything like this before. What was he supposed to do now? As if Sho had read his thoughts he took Aiba's hand and guided it towards his mouth. Sho opened his mouth and let Aiba's finger slide in. He sucked on it a little bit, but mostly he made sure that Aiba's finger got wet and slippery. In the meantime Jun had bent forward and based his hands on the small bench in front of him. Due to this he was pressing his butt even harder against Aiba's crotch. Aiba had finally come back to his senses after that mind-blowing blowjob from Jun. So he started to tease Jun's round buttocks. When Sho was sure that Aiba's finger was wet enough he guided it towards Jun's back. He let the finger run between Jun's buttocks till he reached the already sweaty hole. He let go of Aiba's hand and moved his lips to Aiba's ear.

“Do it! Make Jun hiss in pleasure!”, he whispered into Aiba's ear. The hot breath made Aiba shiver. He looked at Jun who was waiting for the things to come. The pose he was in made Aiba sigh in pleasure. Jun was really waiting for him to enter him. So Aiba moved his fingers to Jun's entrance and pushed the tip in. Jun moaned loudly. Aiba waited, because he was not sure he if was hurting Jun. “Aiba-chan...more!”, Jun wriggled his butt. So Aiba pushed his finger deeper into the hole making Jun moan again. Going with his feelings Aiba moved his fingers around in circles. Jun was breathing very hard by now letting out a whimper here and there. “Aiba! I want to feel your dick inside me!”, Jun managed to say between his moans. Willing to grant him his wish Aiba pulled his finger out and placed his member in front of Jun's entrance. Jun sighed loud, feeling the wet and warm tip being pressed against his hole. Then Aiba moved his hips forwards and his member let his member slide into Jun. However, this time the air was filled with loud moans. Jun screamed Aiba's name when his cock entered him. Aiba moaned too, though it was a mixture of pleasure and pain. At the same time he had entered Jun, Sho had pressed his member into him too. Feeling the tightness of Jun around his own member and the pain of being opened by Sho's proud dick made him see starts in front of his eyes. Sho let Aiba got used to his size, though he had a hard time restraining himself, since Aiba was really tight. He could see Jun pushing his back against Aiba's hips to show him that he was ready. Sure, Jun was more used to that. After a while Aiba followed Jun's wish and moved his hips slowly. He held Jun by his hips and thrust into him. Sho just kept his position, because due to Aiba's movements his member went in and out of him as well. And he also had the perfect position to see Aiba's cock going in and out if Jun as well. But suddenly Aiba leaned forward to kiss Jun's back. Sho groaned deeply since his member was being squeezed by Aiba just now. Aiba's movements became faster and both, Jun and Aiba, were moaning very loud. Now Sho had to adapt to Aiba's rhythm in order to not be pushed out of him again. He thrust into Aiba forcefully to also give him more strength to thrust into Jun. To Sho it felt as if he was fucking both of them right now and their screams arose his tension a lot too. Sho could feel Aiba's movements getting out of rhythm. So he was nearing his peek. Sho grabbed for Aiba's nipples and squeezed them hard. He could hear Aiba scream his name followed by Jun's. Aiba's body shivered and he opened his mouth to let out a deep moan. Seeing Aiba loosing himself in the waves of pleasure made it hard for him to restrain himself. He pulled Aiba a little bit backwards so that he slipped out of Jun. Aiba's cum was dripping out if Jun's butt. Sho bended forward and used his fingers to catch a drop. “Jun, turn around!”, he demanded with a husky voice. Jun, who was still breathing heavily did as he was told. He pressed his weeping member against Aiba's stomach and looked deep into Sho's eyes. Sho held the finger with Aiba's cum directly in front of Jun's face. Jun smiled an began to lick on Sho's finger. Then he opened his mouth, took it in and sucked on it. Sho smiled at the willingness of the youngest one. But Jun still hadn't reached his peek. Sho leaned forward to kiss Jun. Again Aiba's sweet taste filled his mouth. Meanwhile Aiba seemed to have recovered. He took Jun's member and started to pump it. At the same time he nibbled on Jun's neck greedily and reached for his nipples with his free hand. Jun started to moan against Sho's lips. Sho as well began to move again and thrust into Aiba who was meowing against Jun's neck. Being teased like that Jun couldn't hold it any longer and spurted his cum over Aiba's stomach. He screamed – half in pleasure and half in pain since Aiba had bitten him into his neck. Seeing also Jun coming was enough for Sho to release as well. With a loud groan he came into Aiba. He leaned his head against Aiba's neck and tried to catch his breath. Jun had started to comb through Aiba's hair. They stayed like this for a while till Aiba asked with a very low voice “Why?” Sho looked at Jun who nodded and turned Aiba's face to his own to look deep into the other one's big eyes. “Because I love you!” “What?” Aiba was shocked. How could Jun say that. “What about Sho?”, he asked, because from the way those two were behaving it was clear that they had done this before. “I love him too”, Jun answered in a calm tone. “How can you love two persons at the same time?”, Aiba pouted. “Because for whatever reason both of you are able to warm my heart. Especially when I see both of you together. When you smile at Sho I feel happy and when you both turn to me then, with your happy faces, my heart jumps in joy. Today, being able to do this with both of you was the best experience I ever had” Jun gave Aiba a kiss in his still pouted lips. “I feel the same”, Sho started to explain himself. “I tried really hard to find out if I love one of you two more. But I always came to the result that I cannot make a decision. You two have completely different personalities, but I love both. And I love it the most when these two personalities meat each other in interaction. I really watched you two talking to each other and fooling around a lot and everytime it lifts my mood and warms my heart. I want both of you to be around me as often as possible!” He gave Aiba a kiss on his neck and tossed his hand around his hips again. Aiba was still looking sceptically at Jun. So the youngest one asked him “If we want you to tell us whom of us you like more, could you give us an answer?” Aiba's eyes widened. Then he shook his head. “No!”, he whispered. Jun just smiled at him and lay his arms around Aiba's shoulders.

After a while Sho let go of Aiba. “We should get dressed. It's a wonder that nobody came in right now...How about a nice dinner at Jun's place?”, he asked both. “Sure, I'd like that!”, Jun agreed. “Will you cook or Sho?”, Aiba asked. “I'll do it”, Jun said after a moment of thinking. “Then I'll come too!”, Aiba announced and grinned towards Sho. “Oi! I can cook too!”, the oldest screamed. “Sure~!”, Jun teased him and smiled at Aiba.

While Sho was still complaining they got into their clothes and went to Sho's car. Aiba and Jun went at the back of the car. Soon after they started Aiba fell asleep. His head was leaning on Jun's chest, who had his arm around Aiba's hips. “I think we stressed him a lot today”, Jun said to Sho. Sho nodded and looked into the mirror to see Aiba's sleeping face. “He looks like an angel” “Yeah, and I know someone who can be a real devil when he's inside that angel...”, Jun teased his partner. “You know you'll get a revenge for today”, he added then. “I can't wait for that!”, Sho smiled. “But let's make sure that our innocent angel will survive it too” “I'm sure he will”, Jun answered back. “He might look innocent, but he thrust into me as if there was no tomorrow...” “But I'm sure you liked it!”, Sho guessed. “I did!”, Jun admitted. He looked at Aiba and brushed over his hair. “He'll need some time to get along with this situation”, he said thoughtfully. Sho nodded in agreement. “But I think as soon as he tasted your food he'll be happy with everything”, he added. Jun smiled. He was proud about Sho's compliment and he was happy to be able to have Aiba in his arms. Going to a fitness studio was a really good idea. He should suggest Nino and Ohno to do that...


End file.
